


Schlatt's Misadventure in Babysitting

by w1lby_s00t



Series: Smallcicle [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitter/Uncle!Schlatt, Babysitting, Crying, GC!Ted, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Schlatt's trying his best, Separation Anxiety, Stuffed Toys, bottles, little!Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1lby_s00t/pseuds/w1lby_s00t
Summary: While Ted is out visiting his family for the day, Charlie is stuck with their new roommate Schlatt. Things get tricky when Charlie regresses and Schlatt doesn't exactly know what to do.
Series: Smallcicle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Schlatt's Misadventure in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii! so this was originally gonna be a one-off but i ended up writing way more than i meant to so now it's gonna be a two parter :') i'll be working on chapter two throughout the week. hope you enjoy part one! 
> 
> cw: separation anxiety, crying

It had only been a week since the boys had moved into their new shared apartment. They now had a third roommate - their good friend Schlatt. Not only was this better because it made splitting rent easier, now they also had all the time in the world to hang out and stream together. It was a win-win for everyone. 

But there did come one price to pay. Charlie still heavily relied on his odd coping mechanisms to deal with with his anxiety. Ted, being no stranger to the regression, was completely okay with it and helped him whenever he could. 

But Schlatt wasn't. 

Well, it was more like he didn't really even know about it. Charlie understandably was shy to tell him about age regression, for fear that Schlatt would find him weird or perverted for it. The act was entirely nonsexual for Charlie, he just needed to step away from his adult life every once in a while so he could relax. He knew that. Ted knew that. But Schlatt didn't. 

So Ted and Charlie decided it best to keep it from him, just for now at least. Maybe after some time passed Charlie might open up to him about it. He didn't feel great keeping such a secret from his friend, but it was just too risky. 

It wasn't exactly easy to keep it from him either. Charlie had already regressed once since they moved in, and as much as it pained Ted to do so, he made the boy stay quiet and didn't let him play in the living room like he would normally do if it was just them, since Schlatt was in there at the time. Charlie understood, but deep down it was hard for him. He liked running around and being noisy in littlespace. Being confined to his bedroom and made to stay quiet felt like a punishment to him. 

But one day, all of that changed.

\--

By the time Ted was leaving to go and visit his family for the day, Charlie was still asleep in his room. It wasn't unlike him to sleep in during the weekend. As he said goodbye to Schlatt and made his way to his car, he couldn't help but feel a nervous pit in his stomach about leaving Charlie alone. 

'Well, he's not _alone_ alone, he still has Schlatt.' He reasoned with himself mentally as he turned the ignition on. 'But... what if he ends up regressing?' The worry came right back. 'Nah, it won't happen. I've left him alone before and he was fine. I'm just getting anxious over nothing. And if either of them need me they have my number anyway...' He backed out of the driveway. 'I just hope they do okay if he does regress.' 

\--

Not even 30 minutes later after Ted left the apartment, Charlie woke up. He sat up in his bed and yawned and stretched a bit before getting up and leaving his bedroom to go and make himself breakfast. It was nearly noon already, but it didn't matter to him. He could eat cereal any time of day. 

As he passed the living room he saw Schlatt sitting on the couch. He had earbuds in and was staring at his phone, so Charlie assumed he was watching something and didn't bother him. He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bowl and the box of sugary cereal he liked and prepared his cereal. 

He sat down at the kitchen table and began eating when something began to feel... off to him. Where was Ted? He was always up by now. He wasn't one to sleep in. He hoped he was alright. 

"Hey, Schlatt?" Charlie piped up. Schlatt heard over whatever he was watching and took one earbud out to let Charlie know he was listening. "Have you seen Ted today?" The blond asked. "Has he come out of his room at all?" 

"Yeah? He left like half an hour ago," Schlatt answered. 

He left? What for? "Oh. Did he go to the store or something?" 

"No... He went to his parents' house," Schlatt replied. "He said he was going today, don't you remember? He reminded us last night." 

That jogged his memory. He did remember Ted telling them at dinner that he was leaving the next day to visit his family. How could he forget that? 

Embarrassment crept over Charlie as he nodded, "Oh, right... I just woke up, my brain's all foggy, sorry." 

"It's all good," Schlatt said and returned to his phone. 

Charlie tried to go back to eating his cereal, but he suddenly found himself too nervous to eat. 'So I'm here all by myself?' He thought. 'Minus Schlatt of course, but... He's not Ted. He's not my caregiver. He's not... my Teddy.' The more he thought about his predicament, the closer and closer he found his headspace creeping up on him. 

He shook his head and shut his eyes. 'No, no, I can't do that now.. Not in front of Schlatt.' Part of him couldn't believe Ted would just leave him alone like that. And without saying goodbye on top of it... That hurt worse. Sure, he was asleep, but couldn't have Ted woken him up? 

Charlie had never really been separated from Ted before. If Ted had to leave, it was usually only for an hour max or else he'd take Charlie with him. They were both worried about what may happen if he regressed while alone. 

But what made this time any different? He must have thought since Schlatt was there, it would put his mind at ease since he wasn't technically _alone._ But he didn't know about the age regression secret! 

This was overwhelming for Charlie. This whole week had been. The packing, the move, the unpacking. It was stressful for everyone but especially him. And now this. 

The boy's vision began to blur with tears as his hands shook gently, having dropped his spoon into the bowl with a clank. He rested his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands, his face warm and his breathing beginning to hitch. He wanted to be held. To be loved on and told he'd be okay. To be kissed and cuddled and rocked. He wanted his Teddy. And his Teddy wasn't there... 

Having heard the sound of the metal hitting the glass bowl, Schlatt peaked up from his phone again to see what the commotion was about. His brows furrowed in concern as he noticed Charlie's state and pulled his earbuds out again. "Hey, you good?" He asked. 

He waited for a moment but got no response. He sat up right and sat his phone and earbuds to the side. "Hey, Charlie.. Everything okay?" He asked again. It was worrying him that the boy wasn't responding. 

Suddenly, a sob escaped from Charlie's mouth. One hand went and covered his mouth before both of them covered his face as he cried into them, sitting back in his chair and visibly shaking. 

Schlatt's eyes widened at the suddenness and stood up from the couch, going over to Charlie. "Hey, hey, it's alright.. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can take care of it. It'll pass and we'll be okay." He spoke reassuringly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew Charlie had problems with anxiety, even over small things.

But the words of encouragement didnt seem to help him at all. He just continued to cry and even seemed to cower under Schlatt's touch, trying to shake the hand away from his shoulder. Schlatt brought his hand back and stared at Charlie in surprise and worry. Did he do something to cause this reaction? 

"Charlie..?" He asked slowly, like he was speaking to a wild animal. "D-do you wanna tell me what's wrong? I can try and help." He offered. "Or just listen." 

Charlie shook his head and cried, "Mm-mm!" He hummed like a child would. He shuddered and sniffled, removing his hands from his face and hugging himself. "G-go 'way, d-dun' wan' you!"

Schlatt was a mix of confused, slightly offended and majorly worried. Why was he speaking like that? "...Huh?" Was all he could muster up as a response. 

"Dun wan' you!" Charlie repeated and whined. "W-wan' my Teddy..." He whimpered and began crying again at the mere mention of his beloved caregiver who he missed dearly. 

Okay, to say Schlatt was confused was the understatement of the fucking _century_. Charlie was acting and speaking very weirdly - childlike, even. What had happened in the interval between him telling Ted went to his parents house and now?

He had no idea what to do. He could only think of one thing that might give him an answer - call Ted. He returned back to the couch and quickly grabbed his phone and found Ted's contact and called him.

After a few rings, Ted finally answered. "Hello?"

"Ted!" Schlatt began. "Ted, look man, something weird is going on with Charlie."

"What? What's wrong?" Ted asked from the other end of the line, the worry apparent in his voice. 

"I dunno, he just stated acting weird!" Schlatt began. "All I did was tell him you left to go to see your family and he started crying, and when I went to comfort him he acted like he was scared of me and... and started speaking really weird, like - like he's a toddler or something." He ended. "What do I do?! Do I take him to a doctor? I mean-"

A sigh from the phone stopped Schlatt in his tracks. "No, don't take him to a doctor." Ted spoke. "Look, I know what's wrong with him."

"You do?" Schlatt asked, urging him to continue. "What is it?"

"It's uh.. it's called age regression," Ted began. "It's when someone develops a headspace where they think and act younger than they really are. It's a coping mechanism for anxiety and stress related to trauma usually." He was silent for a moment. "Charlie probably went into his headspace because I left him without saying goodbye." He said. Even though Schlatt couldn't see his face, he could tell from Ted's voice that he sounded disappointed in himself.

"So.. age regression, is it?" Schlatt repeated. "And it's not a kink thing?"

"No!" Ted responded. "Not in Charlie's case, he only uses it for stress relief. Most people do. You're thinking of DDLG." 

"Ah," Schlatt nodded, looking over at Charlie, who had stopped crying but was now sucking on his thumb. "So... how old is Charlie in his, uh, headspace?" He asked. "He seems pretty young."

"Well, you'd have to ask him yourself to know exactly how old, but usually he regresses between two and six years old." Ted explained.

"Okay. Um, he also said something about a teddy... Does he have a teddy bear somewhere?" Schlatt asked.

Ted chuckled a tiny bit before feeling a tinge of sadness at the realization. "No, he.. he's talking about me. He calls me Teddy when he's little. He probably wonders where I am.." He trailed off, feeling guilty. He shouldn't have left him like that, but he wanted to let the boy sleep in.

"Oh," Schlatt said. "But does he have any stuffed animals or anything?"

"Oh yeah, he has some baby stuff in a box under his bed." Ted said. "Um... can you put him on the phone with me?" He asked. "I think me talking to him might help him calm down."

Schlatt nodded, "Sure. I'll give him the phone while I go get his stuff." He went over to Charlie and handed him the phone, "Here, it's your.. uh.. Teddy." He said, having to force himself the say the nickname. This was weird for him. As Charlie took the phone, he turned around and went to the boy's bedroom.

Charlie sniffled and removed his thumb from his mouth before holding the phone up to his ear. "Hew-wo?" He asked shyly.

"Hi pumpkin, it's Teddy." Ted cooed lovingly. He couldn't see it but he could tell that it made Charlie crack a smile. "I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye to you baby. You were still fast asleep when Teddy had to go bye-bye. But I still could have woke you up to tell you goodbye, and I'm sorry I didn't do that and made you cry." He felt really horrible for what he'd done.

Charlie sniffled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes with his fist. "It otay, Teddy..." He said softly. "When Teddy come back?" He asked.

"Not until tonight, sweetie." Ted explained. "You'll be tucked in for bedtime before I get home." Charlie whined and audibly pouted. "I know, I'm sowwy baby boy." Ted cooed. He could tell the baby talk made Charlie feel a little better, piecing together that he must have been in the 2-3 zone. "You'll be with your uncle Schlatt today, okay?"

"U.. Uncle S'latt?" Charlie asked, confused. He didn't know he had an uncle!

"Mm-hmm. This is uncle Schlatt's first time babysitting, so you need to be a very good baby for him, okay? Can you promise Teddy that?" Ted asked.

Charlie nodded, "Otay, Teddy. I be good." He looked up when he saw Schlatt return with the box if baby items. "He come back, Teddy." He babbled into the phone.

"Good boy, Char-Char." Ted smiled. "Okay, put Teddy back on the phone with him baby. Be good, love you!" He said.

"Wuv you too, Teddy." Charlie said, handing the phone back to Schlatt once he sat the box down. "Fow you, uncle S'latt!" He cooed.

Schlatt cringed a little at the mispronunciation of his name but nodded and took the phone. "Thanks. Hello?"

"Hey, so I'm pretty sure headspace around the two to three year old headspace range," Ted explained. "Plus I told him you were his uncle... I just figure he'd be less nervous if he thought you were a family member instead of a stranger."

"Makes sense," Schlatt said, reaching into the box. "So what am I supposed to give him?"

"Um, let's see... He's pretty young so I'd say he needs a binky and probably a bottle," Ted said. "And he definitely needs his stuffed bunny."

"He doesn't need... uh, diapers or anything does he?" Schlatt asked, almost fearing the answer. He really didn't want to spend the day attempting to change another adult's diapers. 

"Oh no! He's still perfectly toilet trained," Ted said. "Though you might need to ask him if he has to go sometimes."

Schlatt breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, good..." He dug through the box and found what he needed. He sat the green baby bottle with aliens on the table, grabbed a pastel green pacifier and a toy rabbit. "Alright, got everything."

"Good, now give it to him," Ted said.

Schlatt nodded and placed the bunny in Charlie's lap, holding out the pacifier in his other hand. Charlie looked at it and sheepishly took it from him, bringing it to his mouth and wrapping his lips around the teat and beginning to shyly suck on it.

"Okay, I gave it to him..." Schlatt said, watching Charlie. It was like he didn't even recognize him anymore - seeing him in such a vulnerable state was mind boggling. The sight of a grown adult sucking on a binky and cuddling with a stuffed animal wasn't one that Schlatt thought he'd witness in his lifetime.

"Alright... Sounds like you got it from here. I'm gonna hang up, but if you need me for anything, and I mean _anything_ , please don't hesitate to call me." Ted said.

"Okay, okay. Have fun at your parents," Schlatt said.

"Thanks. Good luck today," He said, before both of them said their goodbyes and hung up.

As Schlatt sat his phone down, he took another look at Charlie. As much as the sight was odd, he was still Schlatt's friend and roommate. He needed to push aside any judgements and focus on keeping him happy and safe for now. He just wondered why no one told him earlier. As he looked at the boy in his own little world, he had only one thought. 

_I have no fucking idea what I'm doing._


End file.
